1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of, and a device for, detecting a position of a body, and more particularly to a method and a device by which a position of a body can be detected without the necessity of a special sensor or a special calculating process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a body or work is to be worked by a teaching playback robot, normally the position of the work upon playback is different from that upon teaching.
Therefore, it is necessary to calculate a displacement between the position of the work upon playback and the position of the work upon teaching and correct teaching data with the displacement. To this end, it is necessary to detect the position of the work upon playback.
According to an exemplary one of known detecting methods, an end of a robot is moved until it is electrically connected to one of a plurality of reference points provided on a work, and a position of the work is calculated from coordinate data of the robot at that point of time. Such method is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-95779.
According to another exemplary known detecting method, a work is picked up by a television camera, and a position of the work is calculated by executing a calculating processing of image data obtained by the television camera.
The conventional methods, however, are disadvantageous in that they require a special detector or a very complicated calculating processing, which makes the construction of a detecting device complicated.